The New Blaine
'The New Blaine''' is the fifth chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Brand New Directions. On this chapter Blaine and Artie returns.'' Episode In the choir room, everybody is quiet then Will arrives "Hey guys!" Will said "God, Mr. Schue we thought you we're killed" Jason said "What?" Will confusingly said "Nevermind that, what is this big surprise you got for us?" Bridget asked "Please welcome, Franchessca Gray" Will said then a girl enters the choir room "This? this is your big surprise?" Kitty said "Nooooo." Will said "Then what is it?" Jake said "Please welcome... Blaine Devon Anderson and Arthur Abrams!" Will said then Artie and Blaine enters the choir room. "BLAINE!!" Marley shouted then ran to hug him "What are you guys doing here?" Ryder asked "Mr. Schue said you need help for Sectionals" Artie said "We don't need help Artie, besides we got this in the bag" Marley said "Yeah we do, after your "Big Gangnam Style Collapsing Accident" happened we really need help" Kitty said "Your big what?" Franklin said "Frank, nevermind that, Kitty shut up" Jake said "OK, hey Mr. Anderson! how about you sing for us?" Franklin said "Sure" Artie said with a smile then Pretty Girl Rock starts playing Artie and Blaine started singing'' "I can do the pretty girl rock, rock Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Now what's your name"'' then they both point to Marley "My name is Marley, I'm so very Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury" Marley sang "Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it" ''Bridget sang then points to Artie ''"My name is Artie, I'm so very Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury" Artie sang "Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me" ''Bridget sang ''"All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" ''Blaine sang Franklin was stunned and had a big smile on his face ''"My walk, my talk, the way I drip It's not my fault, so please don't trip Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" Artie sang "Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock" ''Artie and Marley sang ''"Sing it with me now!" Blaine sang "All eyes on me (Marley:when I walk in), No question that this girl's a 10 (Marley: Heyy!) Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful My walk, my talk, the way I drip It's not my fault so please don't trip Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" ''Artie and Blaine sang with New Directions ''"Owoahaha!" Marley sang After the performance everybody clapped then Artie and Blaine bowed. Franklin is stunned with a smile. ______________________________________________________ Blaine is walking on the hallways with Franklin "Since you're here....i just wanna say....you are my idol" Franklin said "What?" Blaine said with a smile "Seriously...you are like the best male singer of the New Directions" Franklin said "Seriously? uhmm thanks i think" Blaine said "I wanna show you something" Franklin said then he opened his locker then there is a picture of Blaine singing in Paradise By The Dashboard Light,Santana singing in the beginning of Edge of Glory,Quinn at the beginning of Control and Rachel singing in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly "Wow, where did you get this pictures?" Blaine said "I googled it" Franklin said "Wow, Franklin i'm flattered." Blaine said "You know, i have a dream" Franklin said "What is it?" Blaine said "It's kinda embarassing" Franklin said "Come on, i won't bite" Blaine said "I dream of you being my mentor and singing a duet with you" Franklin said "Wow, really i'm flattered" Blaine said "You're flattered? but you're not interested?" Franklin said "Ofcourse not, it's just this is new for me" Blaine said "Okay" Franklin said "Wait, you and Marley know each other?" Blaine asked "Yeah, we're bestfriends...since i was 4 years old but secretly i love her" Franklin said "Ouch, that's....wow i can relate" Blaine said Franklin sighed then he started singing'' "I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?" then the scene switches at the choir room with Blaine playing the ukelele ''"Cause I think you're great, I wanna be your mate,or maybe go on a date .I wonder what it would take," Blaine sang "Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body" ''Franklin sang ''"Like there's a fire inside my heart." Blaine sang "It's like this fire is gonna consume me If I keep waiting for this thing to start. Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, (gummed up inside, gummed up inside) I feel all gummed up inside (warmed up inside, warmed up inside) I feel all warmed up,gummed up inside insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide." ''Blaine and Franklin sang Then they both sighed. After the performance everybody clapped "Wow, Blaine and Franklin, that was amazing and short....but amazing" Will said "Well this is just the beginning because Mr. Schue, i'm going to mentor Franklin" Blaine said "What?" Franklin said "Yeah, i'm going to mentor you, because i see potential in you, i think you have the making of "The New Blaine" Blaine said "Wo wo woah! wait" Jason said "Hold up, look Franklin you're hot, seriously i would kill to be your girlfriend and you have an amazing voice but this bitch, uh huh! i'm The New Blaine" Britne said "Wow, i thought you we're my friend, i'm The New Blaine" Jason said "Hey guys, that's enough" Will said "You know guys! Mr. Schue is right you guys should stop....because i'm The New Blaine" Franchesscaa said Then Franchessca,Jason and Britney had a huge argument then Franklin joins in "Hey guys" Artie said But they won't stop "Guys" Blaine said But nobody is listening "ENOUGH!!!!!" Will shouted Then Franchessca,Franklin,Britney and Jason stopped "We will settle this the old fashion way" Artie said "Diva-off" Blaine said _________________________________________________________ In the auditorium, everybody is sitting then Franchessca,Jason,Franklin and Britney are onstage "So, this is a diva-off pushing and stealing lines are allowed but now violence" Blaine said "Understand?" Artie said "Yes" Franchessca,Franklin,Jason and Britney said in unison "Begin" Artie said then Lady Marmalade starts playing ''"Where’s all mah soul sistas, Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas" Franklin sang "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista" Britney sang "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista" ''Jason sang Then Britney pushes Jason then started singing ''"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Struttin’ her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh" "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Britney:Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Britney:here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Britney:oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade" ''Britney sang with Franklin,Franchessca and Jason ''"What What, What what" ''Franklin sang ''"Ooh oh Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Jason: ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi" ''Britney sang ''"Yea yea yea yea" ''Franklin sang Then Jason pushes Franklin and started singing ''"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah" "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Jason:da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Jason:here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Jason:yea) Creole lady Marmalade" Jason sang with Franklin,Britney and Franchessca "Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Franklin:ce soir, what what what)" ''Britney sang ''"Voulez vous coucher avec moi" Jason sang Franklin pushes Jason then went frontstage and started rapping'' "Yea yea uh He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for bores I'm sayin‘, why spend mine (with Britney and Jason:when I can spend yours) Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry Imma keep playing these cats out (with Britney and Jason:like Atari)" '' Then everybody started cheering for Franklin, Blaine is smiling at Franklin "Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the ND Rouge (with Jason:hey sistas, soul sistas), betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade" ''Franklin rapped then Jason and Britney went on front stage ''"One more time C’mon now" ''Franklin sang ''"Marmalade (Franchessca: Wohoo) Lady Marmalade (Franchessca: Ohh yea yeah) Marmalade (Franchessca: Noooo wooahh!) (Hey Hey Hey!) " Jason,Franklin and Britney sang with Franchessca belting Franchessca comes out then sang "Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more" '' ''"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (Franchessca: 9 to 5)" ''Jason sang ''"Sleepin' the grey flannel life" ''Britney sang ''"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep" ''Franchessca sang ''"More-more-more" Franchessca sang with Jason,Franklin and Franchessca "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Jason and Franklin:da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Franchessca:ooh) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Britney:yea)" All sang "Creole lady Marmalade" ''Franchessca belts out then everybody clapped for ''"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Jason:ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Britney:all my sistas yea) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Franklince soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Artie:C‘Mon! uh)" All sang "Franchessca...(Franchessca:oh Leaeaa Oh) Jason... (Jason:Lady Marmalade) Franklin my boy...(Franklin:Hey! uh uh uh uh...) Britney...(Britney:Oh Oh oooo) Rockwilder baby...(Franchessca:baby) Moulin Rouge... (Franchessca:oh) Misdemeanor here..." ''Artie sang ''"Creole Lady Marmalade!!!! Oohhhhhhh Yesssssss-ah......" Franchessca,Jason,Britney and Franklin belts out After the performance everybody clapped then the four bowed to the audience "OK, i may be a bitch but i can't lie the four of us we're total bad-asses at that number" Britney sang "Yeah, ratchet rapping Hambo" Jason said "Thanks Jason, nice belting Franchessca" Franklin said "Thanks" Franchessca said "Guys,guys,guys" Artie said "Yeah?" the four said in unison "The results....i'll tell you guys later" Artie said then leaves Then Franklin,Franchessca,Britney and Jason had a group hug _______________________________________________________ In the library, Artie,Marley,Kitty and Blaine are talking "Guys, we're having trouble" Blaine said "I agree, we can't pick one star" Artie said "Like i said guys just pick me" Kitty said "Guys, you should pick Franklin he is amazing" Marley said "Totes, his rapping is pure hotness" Kitty said "Yeah Franklin was amazing but Franchessca was special" Artie said "Yeah, i kinda like Franchessca" Blaine said "So what are we going to do?" Marley said "Wait, what about Britney?" Kitty said "I don't like her, i'm gonna cut her off" Marley said "Why? Britney was amazing she totally killed Mya" Kitty said "I don't think so, she was not that amazing....like you" Marley said "How could you? you disrespected me! i already told you guys! i can't settle with this bitch! off with your head! off with your head! off with your head! off with your head!!!" Kitty angrily shouted "Woooooahh" Artie said "Whhhhhhyyyyyy?" Marley said "If i had a gun!! i would shoot you!!!!" Kitty said "Girls enough" Artie said Then Marley and Kitty stopped fighting "Since, the title is The New Blaine, Blaine holds the decision" Artie said "I've reached a decision guys" Blaine said with a smile __________________________________________________ In the choir room everybody is quiet and Franchessca,Franklin,Jason and Britney are holding hands "Well, deliberating was very hard." Artie "Yeah, we had to go through a lot of dramas....right Kitty? Marley?" Blaine said Then a flashback of Kitty and Marley pulling eachothers hair and Artie and Blaine trying to cut the fight Then the scene returns to the choir room "Soooo...The New Blaine is....." Artie said "By ranking 3rd place Jason Bercero" Blaine said "WHAT?" Jason said "2nd place....Britney Jackson" Blaine said "What the efff!!" Britney said "1st place....a tie, between Franklin and Franchessca" Blaine said "WHAT?!" Franklin and Franchessca said in unison "Well, you two standed up most, so instead of one captain, we have two" Blaine said "Co-captains, congratulations" Artie said Then Franklin and Franchessca hugged, Marley seemed disturbed "Congrats Franklin" Marley said then hugs Franklin and kisses him on the cheek Then Jake stands up "What was that for?" Jake said "Nothing, can't we be touchy-touchy bestfriends?" Marley asked "Then maybe he should be your boyfriend" Jake said Then Jake leaves the choir room THE END Songs *'Pretty Girl Rock '''by ''Keri Hilson. Sung by Artie,Blaine and New Directions *'All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside' from Adventure Time. Sung by Franklin and Blaine *'Lady Marmalade '''by ''Christina Aguilera,P!nk,Lil Kim&Mya. Sung by Britney,Jason,Franklin & Franchessca Trivia *The scene Kitty and Marley argued about Britney is a reference to Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey's fight when they had a disagreement about a contestant on American Idol.